<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a cat's world by Rainbugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972504">It's a cat's world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbugi/pseuds/Rainbugi'>Rainbugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Alternating, Rated T for language, Shy Subin, author forgot how to write halfway through, catboy hanse, catboy subin, established 2seung and 2chan, im sorry its so long, its chaos, puppy seungsik, seungsik is a shiba bc duh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbugi/pseuds/Rainbugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Subin doesn't like showing his hybrid side. That is, until he repeatedly runs into a very strange man that makes him want to throw away all his inhibitions.</p>
<p>Alternatively: Sejun meets a cute, shy boy, who goes by the name Subin and always wears too many clothes and becomes enamoured. He has a strange way of showing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Sejun &amp; Jung Subin, Im Sejun/Jung Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Catboys and Friends</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a cat's world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello :3 im back, writing more for victon. its imsub this time! its a mess but i hope youll enjoy it anyway ^-^ i wondered if i should chapter it but i didnt, sorry if its too long :c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subin feels his ears flatten against his head, shifting his hood slightly. Annoyed, he pulls it back over his eyes and huffs at the slow walking man in front of him. He wants to get home, so he can get out of this suffocating hoodie and lay around in bed for a few hours. He shouldn't wear it in this weather, he knows that, but he hadn't wanted to take out one of his caps or berets from god knows where just for the short walk to the grocery store.</p>
<p>He always hides his ears and tail, scared of being judged for them. Other hybrids are often braver, most having their ears, tails and even paws, if they have any, out on full display. Subin doesn't. He's glad he doesn't have any paws to hide either, that would be hard to do in the middle of spring, without the excuse of the cold to wear gloves.</p>
<p>He hadn't counted on getting stuck behind a slow walking, bright blue haired guy, either. With a sigh, he tries to push past him as carefully yet forcefully as he can manage.  Once the man realises he's in the way he takes a small step to the side to let him through. Subin mumbles a quick apology for being so rude and hurries on, but he is stopped by a hand on his arm. He feels his hood slip back a bit again and he hurriedly grabs it, pulling it forward, before turning to look up at the other with wide, wary eyes.</p>
<p>What does he want from him? He realizes belatedly that they're all alone on this stretch of the street. It sends a thrill of fear to him, because a stranger just grabbed him and there's no one around to help if he needs any, but that fear is quickly smothered when he sees the man's friendly, <em> dimply </em> smile. He feels his heart skip a beat and his tail twitch as the other opens his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>"You dropped something," he says, holding out Subin's phone. "Sorry for grabbing you so suddenly, but you didn't respond when I called you."</p>
<p>"T.. that's okay, thanks." He stutters as he grabs the phone from him and a blush creeps up in his neck. Good thing it's getting darker and his hoodie covers most of his face, he thinks. The man flashes him another blinding smile and Subin smiles back timidly before quickly turning around and resuming his speed walk home. He has to hold back to keep himself from breaking into a sprint. He's eager to get home so he can have a full mental breakdown over the gorgeous stranger he just met.</p>
<p>Once he's inside he quickly pulls his hoodie over his head, effectively freeing his tail and ears, and kicks his shoes off. He runs a hand through his matted down hair, trying to get it back into shape, but it's too sweaty, sticking to his forehead. He gives up and simply flops down onto the couch, burying his head in one of the pillows.</p>
<p>"Subin?" his roommate, Chan calls out from his room. When Subin doesn't answer, he comes out to find him laying face-down on the couch, the bag of groceries forgotten next to him. He softly touches the younger's shoulder. "Hey, Subsub, what's up?" He says gently. Subin groans in response and sits up, patting the space next to him. Chan sits down and wraps a consoling arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"I made a fool out of myself in front of a really pretty guy." He sulks, leaning into Chan for comfort.</p>
<p>"How so?" Chan barely contains the smile that threatens to form on his lips, realizing the younger is genuinely upset about this.</p>
<p>"It was so warm, and I just wanted to pass him but he walked so slowly!" He huffs annoyedly and he notices Chan force back a chuckle, making him sulk even more. "So I pushed past him, but then of course my phone had to drop without me noticing. And he noticed so he grabbed my arm and my hood nearly fell off. I panicked and kind of held onto it while pretty much gawking at his pretty smile and then I basically ran off. After thanking him of course."</p>
<p>Chan nods solemnly, rubbing his shoulder.  "I'm sure he didn't think anything of it Sub, he probably thought you were cute!"</p>
<p>Subin huffs again. "Only you and Byung think I'm cute."</p>
<p>"More like we're the only ones who aren't too scared to admit it." Chan mutters.</p>
<p>Subin glares at him and continues as though he hadn't heard anything. "Besides I doubt he could see my face, with my arm being in the way."</p>
<p>"Even better! Then he couldn't notice you gawking!"</p>
<p>"Not helping." He says, but he can't help the corners of his mouth curling into a small smile. Chan is an idiot, but he means well. He snuggles further into him, letting a soft purr escape his lips. </p>
<p>"Wanna watch something?" Chan asks quietly, placing a soft kiss on his hair. He likes that about his friends, they are all very clingy and not afraid to show it. It makes Subin feel spoilt, and at home. He nods and grabs the remote to turn on some terrible, old horror movie that they spend the rest of the night making fun of. At some point he feels his eyes close as he leans into the nice heat of his friend's chest and he lets them, falling asleep quickly. He dreams of blue hair and dimply smiles, and of nights spent leaning into someone that isn't Chan at all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You met a cute boy?! And you didn't immediately text or call us?!!" Seungsik, the excited puppy he is, is not in control of his tail and it swishes back and forth wildly. Sejun sighs and quickly moves some of the more fragile things to his side of the table before fixing the other with a frown. It wouldn't be the first time he had swung a full glass across the room.</p>
<p>"I would barely call it meeting, I just gave his phone back that he dropped."</p>
<p>"That still counts." Seungwoo says pointedly, gently turning his overly excited boyfriend away from the table.</p>
<p>"It really doesn't," Sejun says, exasperated.</p>
<p>"But you know where he lives." Seungsik interjects.</p>
<p>"I happened to walk in the same direction, and I saw him enter a building! That doesn't mean he lives there! You make me seem like a stalker." He pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. "He seemed very out of it, I hope he's okay." He adds, a little softer.</p>
<p>"He's in love your honour! In love I say!" Seungsik giggles at Seungwoo, who is pointing an accusing finger at Sejun. </p>
<p>"This is so romantic!" He squeals, pointing his own finger at Sejun as well. "I diagnose you with love at first sight!"</p>
<p>"Love at first sight? I barely got to see him?? He held his hoodie so far over his eyes I couldn't even make out his eyebrows!" He swats at their fingers.</p>
<p>"You were trying to find his eyebrows? Are you into eyebrows, Sejun?" Seungsik drops his finger and giggles. His tail has finally calmed down, and Sejun deems it safe enough to move the other's drink back to their side of the table.</p>
<p>"No! I just happened to notice I couldn't see them." He's frowning again. "I thought you were here to give advice not to attack me."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. What do you plan on doing now? Are you going to stake out in front of his complex until he comes out?" Seungwoo says, still not being tremendously helpful.</p>
<p>"No, that would make me a stalker. I don't know what to do, that's why I asked you here."</p>
<p>"I think if it's fate, you'll meet again. Then maybe you can ask for his name and number." Seungsik offers, also not very helpful.</p>
<p>"Am I just supposed to walk around until I run into him again?" The other two nod solemnly and Sejun sighs, burying his head into his hands.  "This is hopeless."</p>
<p>"Ahhww don't give up! We'll help. We can walk around with you so you don't get as bored." Seungwoo ruffles his hair affectionately.</p>
<p>"That really still doesn't help, but thanks, I appreciate the thought." He swats Seungwoo's hand, which still hasn't stopped ruffling his hair (read: ruining his hair), away and decides to steer the conversation to a lighter topic. "Anyway, how's that song you two are writing coming along?"</p>
<p>He succeeds, because the other two quickly launch into stories of long, cosy nights coming up with lyrics and tunes to use for their latest duet. He smiles and 'ooh's wherever he deems fit, while his mind wanders back to that small, scared looking boy with the oversized hoodie with sweater paws, looking just so fragile that he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him close, protecting him from any harm.</p>
<p>Sejun really tries his best not to look like a stalker, but he runs into the boy that same day, on his way to dance practise. He's not sure how he recognizes him, with the hoodie replaced by a simple cap and a baggy t-shirt. It's the way he holds himself, he supposes, that stands out. His head is bent down, shoulders hunched slightly and he looks like he really, really doesn't want to be there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subin doesn't want to be here. He really, really doesn't. The sun is hot in his neck and his tail hurts from being stuck to his back in an uncomfortable position. He can't wear a hoodie, or even a sweater today, it's simply too warm. But now he has this stupid, itchy cap and a baggy shirt that he hoped covered the weird bump at his lower back.</p>
<p>But he promised Chan he would go get himself some fresh air at least once a day, so here he is, walking around aimlessly at the big park near their apartment complex. He went into the park earlier, but he left after receiving a few weird looks because he had crouched at the sight of a little bird on one of the fences, wiggling his butt, ready to pounce. He really wishes he would get better at controlling these urges, but he just can't help it.</p>
<p>He sighs and looks up, just in time to see a flash of blue disappear behind a pillar. He feels his ears try to twitch under the tight cap, curious, listening. His eyes widen and he stalks around to the other side, to find none other than the man from the previous night. He straightens up quickly, letting out a surprised 'Hi' at the sight of the other.</p>
<p>"Hi, there," the man awkwardly rubs his neck and a blush creeps onto his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Are you hiding from someone?" Subin inquires, tilting his head slightly. The man is being strange, he finds, hiding behind pillars and looking all shifty.</p>
<p>"Nope, just wanted to get out of the sun for a bit, it's quite bright isn't it?" He says, but something about the way he can't seem to meet his eyes makes Subin doubt the truth in his answer. What the man is doing is none of his business, though, so he simply shrugs.</p>
<p>"It is the middle of the day after all. In late spring." He points out, and the other chuckles awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Yes, I guess I should have seen it coming." He looks down at his watch, more to avoid eye contact than anything else, but then his eyes widen and he shoots up. "I have to go, shit, I'm going to be late! See you around-" he hesitates.</p>
<p>"Subin, Jung Subin." Subin says softly, giving him a timid smile.</p>
<p>"Im Sejun," he answers with a blinding smile.</p>
<p>Subin's heart races as Sejun races away, to wherever he needs to be so suddenly. He feels like he's walking on clouds on the way back, and he floats into the apartment, not entirely aware of how he got there so fast.</p>
<p>"Earth to Subin? Yah, Subsub!" Chan waves a hand in front of his eyes. Apparently he sat down on the couch, next to his roommate, who seems insulted at the lack of greeting.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Chan," he says apologetically.</p>
<p>"Hi? What's got you all spacing out?" he says, looking at him worriedly, already past his annoyance.</p>
<p>Subin blushes and looks down at his hands. "I saw him again."</p>
<p>"Who? Dimple guy?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and his name is Sejun,"</p>
<p>Chan's jaw drops at the words. "You actually managed to ask for his name? impressive!"</p>
<p>"Well, he kind of asked for mine and then gave his," Subin admits.</p>
<p>"But you talked! Without embarrassing yourself, otherwise you wouldn't look like you're floating around in a little pink bubble."</p>
<p>Subin's blush deepens and he almost hides himself in his hands. "I was too curious about how he was acting to embarrass myself… He was being so shifty! He hid behind a pillar and claimed it was to hide from the sun, but it looked like he was hiding from someone. And then he suddenly was in such a hurry to leave. I thought I'd scared him off but then he did stop to introduce himself, so I don't know…"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you didn't scare him off, you're way too cute for that. He probably really did have somewhere to be. Too bad you didn't get his number so you could ask him." Chan says with a smirk and Subin groans.</p>
<p>"I wish! God maybe if he hadn't left I would've been able to muster up the courage to ask. He seems easy to talk to, he's so friendly. And he has such a beautiful voice! Like a literal angel."</p>
<p>"Kind, pretty, dimpled and angel-voiced? Are you sure he's real?"</p>
<p>"Maybe not," He sighs and leans back, only then noticing he hasn't bothered unwrapping his tail, or taking off his cap. He quickly jumps up. "I'm gonna take a shower."</p>
<p>Chan simply nods and turns back to the tv, a smug smile on his face. Subin shakes his head and heads to the bathroom, tossing his cap at the clothes hanger without looking, not caring if he hit or missed. He quickly yanks off his clothes once he's closed the door behind him. The unwrapping of his tail is done much more gently, as he carefully unravels the bandage. He feels it spring loose and instinctively flicks it a few times to get rid of the soreness.</p>
<p>He assumes it would be an odd feeling, not having a tail, and he's still not entirely sure if he would ever give his up, not even after all these years of painful binding or wearing oversized hoodies. It keeps him balanced, but only if it can swish around freely. Which is why he's happy Chan knows. Chan doesn't judge, nor does he get annoyed at Subin's odd quirks. He truly feels at home here.</p>
<p>He steps into the shower and turns it on, hissing at the cold water hitting his back. It washes away the stickiness he feels, though, and soon enough the water turns warmer, until steam is billowing around him and he can barely see. He feels his muscles relax as he leans his head back and lets the water stream across his face. When he closes his eyes he sees blue, and his thoughts return to the exchange that afternoon.</p>
<p>"Im Sejun." He whispers softly. He wouldn't have introduced himself if Subin had scared him off. Chan had confirmed that. But then why had he been hiding in the first place? There wasn't anyone around to be hiding from. Unless.. he was hiding from Subin?? But why on earth would he do that? It just seems stranger and stranger to Subin the longer he thinks on it. Sejun had been acting too shifty to not be up to something, but if he had been hiding it would have been from Subin, and then he had just walked up to him.. and scared him off. There simply isn't another explanation.</p>
<p>He groans and leans into the wall next to him while the water still beats mercilessly onto his back. He's an idiot. Next time he sees Sejun, he'll apologize and then that will be it, no more talking to Mr Pretty Dimple Man. Resolved, he finishes his shower and heads to his bedroom, not entirely willing to share his new revelations with Chan just yet. He'll talk to him later, over dinner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sejun wakes up the next morning feeling sore from his dance practice, which lasted way longer than it was supposed to, but he just couldn't get that one move right and Seungwoo had kept him there until he did. He's also feeling sore from something else, something not physical, and it takes him a moment to recall the chance encounter from the previous day.</p>
<p>What an utter fool he had made of himself, trying to hide so he wouldn't seem like a stalker. In the end it had made him seem even more like a stalker to the boy, to Subin. He smiles despite his embarrassment at the name and the cute little smile that came with it.</p>
<p>He jumps up out of bed, suddenly feeling much more refreshed and ready for the day. His muscles burn, but he simply ignores it, quickly getting dressed and ready for the day. He has a name to go with the cute face, and he's already successfully established himself as a weird stalker in the other's eyes, so with that in mind he heads out, planning to spend a full day just wandering around in the hopes of catching even just a glimpse of Subin.</p>
<p>But maybe it doesn't work like that, he thinks, several hours later. He hasn't caught a glimpse of anyone even remotely Subin-like and he's getting hungry. The sun beats down on him as he turns tail to go back home. Maybe he'll try again in the afternoon, when he can bother either Seungsik or Seungwoo until they go with him. They did say they would help him with his stake-out after all.</p>
<p>After he throws together a few sandwiches and shoves them into his mouth in rapid fire mode, he picks up his phone to send a quick message to his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em> Listerine: Pretty sure Subin now officially thinks I'm a stalker so the stake out is on! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Puppy: oh no what did you do :( were on our way! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Snoopy: Roger! </em>
</p>
<p>He smiles at his phone and sits back, waiting for his friends to make the long journey (2 floors up) to his apartment. As dance majors Seungwoo and Sejun had ended up rooming together to split the prices, but then Seungsik entered their lives, and Sejun was more than happy to move a few floors up to the single bedroom apartments, if that meant he wouldn't have an overly clingy, excited puppy over every single day.</p>
<p>Of course the two still come over, or he goes to them, every day, so what difference it actually makes is beyond Sejun. At least, that is if he forgets about the noises. Oh god the noises. Yes he's glad he moved out, but he loves both of them too much to not constantly want to hang out with them.</p>
<p>"TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE," the door is slammed open to reveal Seungsik, one hand on his hip and the other on the door, but the fluffy shiba tail wagging behind him and the dopey smile he's wearing take all the edge off. Sejun can't help but burst into laughter at his friend's antics while Seungwoo gently pushes Seungsik into the apartment, so he can close the door behind them, before the neighbours complain about the noise.</p>
<p>Once Sejun has calmed down he quickly recalls the previous day's meeting. Neither of his friends manage to hold back their laughter as he tells them about getting caught hiding and he has to wait several seconds before continuing his story.</p>
<p>"So now he probably thinks I'm a stalker, which means I can start staking out in front of the buildings until I see him again" He finishes, looking far more proud than he should.</p>
<p>"So instead of proving him wrong, you're gonna prove him right?" Seungwoo says sceptically, but Seungsik swats him away, leaning forward with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Alright, how do we go about this? Maybe we should all take up our own positions around the square! I could take the west side, and Seungwoo east and then you take north, we can signal each other when we see him.." He trails off, realizing a flaw in his plan. "But we don't know what he looks like, not from the vague description you've given us."</p>
<p>"Well, he wears something on his head at all times it seems, and he's a bit smaller than you and me, has dark hair, he has these beautiful, dark eyes and perfect nose and such a cute, tiny smile with dimples and.." He trails off as he spots Seungsik attempting to hide his huge smile behind his hand and Seungwoo just full on staring at him with a fond expression. "Oh god, I'm fucked aren't I."</p>
<p>The other two simply nod, smiling like two proud parents.</p>
<p><em> This was a stupid plan </em>, Sejun thinks to himself, two hours later, as he's sitting on a bench on the north side of the big square. From there he can see the top half of the apartment building he supposes Subin lives at, sticking out above some greenery. Behind him, the park is bustling with people enjoying their free Sunday afternoon.</p>
<p>He should tell his friends to go home, to stop wasting their own afternoon on this stupid idea. Well, Seungsik's idea, he supposes. Right as he reaches for his phone to tell them he has given up, he feels it buzz against his leg. He unlocks it to find it's Seungwoo in their groupchat.</p>
<p>
  <em> Snoopy: The eagle has landed, east side. I repeat the eagle has </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Snoopy: Repeating doesn't work in message form </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Snoopy: Just reread it a few times </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Listerine: … Roger </em>
</p>
<p>He tries not to think too much about Seungwoo's weird behaviour as he heads over to where the other is supposed to be.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subin walks out of the apartment building, frustrated with himself. He'd been overthinking to the point of giving himself a headache, so he had been desperate to get out and do anything other than sit and think. But here he is, walking and thinking. That really isn't much better. He huffs as he turns right. Maybe some shopping will help get his mind off things.</p>
<p>As he approaches the end of the square he starts to feel as though he's being watched. His ears shift under his cap and he takes a careful, and useless, whiff of the air, trying to sense the danger. He looks around and meets eyes with a tall man standing at the road that leads out of the square.</p>
<p>The man quickly looks down to type something on his phone and then looks back up at Subin, who's slowed his pace to a crawl. An ominous feeling settles in his stomach, but then he realizes the square is quite packed with people, so really what would this man try to do. He squares his shoulders and breaks eye contact, resolutely walking towards the road.</p>
<p>He's nearly there, about to pass the stranger when he hears something that makes him spin around instantly.</p>
<p>"Subin!" A voice that has started to become more and more familiar calls. His eyes widen as he looks at Sejun jogging towards him, a slight blush from the exertion on his cheeks. He tries not to look at the way the other's leg muscles coil and relax under his shorts.</p>
<p>"Sejun?" He manages when the other man has reached him.</p>
<p>"Hey," his smile is blinding and his dimple so deep, Subin almost reaches out to poke it. The afternoon sun shines through the trees, creating a mosaic of bright, radiant patches of skin and soft shadows. He's mesmerizing.</p>
<p>So much so that several seconds pass before Subin realizes he might want to say something. He wracks his brain trying to find something to say that isn't creepy like "hey your skin looks really beautiful in this light" or "do you think I could hide a full peanut in your dimple?", but comes up with nothing.</p>
<p>Sejun looks just as lost for words as he scratches his head awkwardly.</p>
<p>"So.."</p>
<p>"Uhh" they start at the same time and both let out an awkward chuckle.</p>
<p>"You first," Subin says softly, managing a small, polite smile.</p>
<p>"Uh, sorry for running off like that yesterday. Kinda rude of me." He casts his eyes downward, wiggling his foot.</p>
<p>"No, that's fine. I'm sorry for scaring you off." Subin scratches his head and Sejun looks up, confused.</p>
<p>"What do you mean scaring me off? I wasn't scared, I just had dance practice." He frowns.</p>
<p>Oh. He dances. Subin swallows nervously. "Oh, I just thought, since it looked like you were hiding, maybe I did something.." he trails off, unsure.</p>
<p>"No! You didn't do anything, I was just being an idiot." Sejun laughs, embarrassed. "I was hiding because I was worried you'd think I was a stalker or something "</p>
<p>Subin's eyes widen. "A stalker? Why would I think that?"</p>
<p>"Well, you seeing me the day after we met and I followed you home would make me seem a bit stalker-ish no?" A soft blush creeps onto his cheeks as Subin's eyes widen impossibly further.</p>
<p>"You followed me home?" He asks incredulously.</p>
<p>"No, not like that! I just happened to walk in the same direction and I saw you get into that building. I live just a few buildings that way." He rambles, pointing frantically. "I swear I wasn't trying to follow you."</p>
<p>Subin frowns, eyeing the other sceptically. "You expect me to believe that after you literally said you followed me?"</p>
<p>Sejun looks panicked, a deep red colouring his cheeks and neck. "I just.. I didn't! I misspoke!" He stutters. "It's not what I meant I swear.." He trails off as Subin fails to hold back his smile any longer. A small pout forms on his lips.</p>
<p>"Ahwww I'm sorry," Subin giggles. "I couldn't help it, I just had to tease you for that. I don't think you're a stalker, no matter how coincidental three day-to-day chance meetings would be." He smirks slightly, just enough to hint at the other that he's teasing him still.</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't say three.." Sejun awkwardly rubs his neck. "I might've been waiting around for you today."</p>
<p>Subin chuckles, already feeling much too comfortable around him to be bothered. "Definitely not stalking me, huh?"</p>
<p>"I kind of figured you already thought I was weird anyway, and maybe creepy, and I really wanted to apologize for that. You may file for a restraining order if you'd want, I wouldn't even protest." Sejun smiles tentatively.</p>
<p>"Weird? Yes. Creepy? No, not really. I don't think I'll need a restraining order." Subin chuckles.</p>
<p>"Thank god," his smile grows a bit after the reassurance. "What about my apology? Is it accepted?" He looks hopeful.</p>
<p>"Hmmmmm," Subin pretends to think it over, a small frown on his face as he touches his chin. He watches Sejun's face fall and almost falters in his plan.</p>
<p>"What can I do to make it up to you?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Well, you could…" This is it, he thinks, no backing out now. He takes a deep breath to steal himself and throws on his most disarming smile. "Treat me to a coffee?"</p>
<p>Insecurities and doubt wash over him as he watches Sejun's eyes widen and his face grow red. He makes sure his smile doesn't falter though, preparing to laugh it off as a joke, or reassure it's just as friends in the make.</p>
<p>"Oh, o- okay. I can do that." He looks nervous, fiddling with his fingers and not meeting Subin's eyes. It's cute, he thinks. His own smile grows more confident when he sees the corners of Sejun's pull up slightly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sejun's entire world lights up when he looks up and sees Subin's wide, toothy smile, his eyes soft crescent moons. He feels brave, too brave and he reaches out to take Subin's hand. "I know a good place," he says as he pretends he's just holding onto him to lead him through the crowd to the other side of the square.</p>
<p>When they reach the other side of the park he looks back to see Subin staring at their hands all flustered. He feels ashamed of himself for being so rude as to assume he wouldn't mind, so he loosens his grip. Subin's grip just grows stronger, however, and he moves to walk next to him, a determined look on his face.</p>
<p>He looks absolutely adorable, in Sejun's humble opinion. He feels like skipping. The pretty boy wants to go out for a coffee with him. He could sing. Was this a date? He wasn't sure, but all the signs pointed towards it being one. He was allowed to hold his hand already. He almost misses the turn to the café he wants to take the other to.</p>
<p>"Ah, take a right here." His voice seems to snap Subin out of some reverie. He gently steers him in the right direction, pointing towards the café in the distance. "It's right there."</p>
<p>"Oh, I never knew there was one here. It looks cute." Subin says, perking up. He looks like a curious cat, Sejun can't help but think it's too cute. He nearly reaches out to ruffle his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's quite hidden, except to the students of the dance school. We have to pass here to get to the studios where we practice." He explains, pointing towards the bigger buildings toward the end of the street.</p>
<p>"Oh, you dance?" Subin sounds like he can barely believe it, and Sejun is about to defend himself, when he turns his disarming smile on him again. "That's so cool! Isn't that like super tough though?"</p>
<p>It takes a few seconds for Sejun's brain to be able to form sentences, but Subin seems oblivious to how flustered the other is. "It can be, yeah. Sometimes we stay in the studio way past hours to practice. Then I feel so sore the next day."</p>
<p>He gently guides him inside, into a dimly lit café with more plants than tables. He finally lets go of his hand, searching for his wallet as they approach the bar to order. Subin orders an iced tea while he goes for a fruity drink that's new on the menu and looks too good to not order. He pays and they move to find a good seat in the nearly empty café.</p>
<p>"I dance too sometimes," Subin says as they sit down in a corner of the café, near the windows. "It's a bit of a hobby of mine to try and learn dances of the different groups I follow. It's very tiring, though, I can't imagine what it must feel like to just keep practising so long. In a studio as well, so professional."</p>
<p>"Yeah it gets hard sometimes, but I really love dancing so most of the time I don't even notice how much time has passed. I sometimes even go to the studio on days I don't have practice, just because it clears my head." Subin is looking at him so intently, seemingly hanging on to every word that comes from his lips. It makes him feel all warm inside.</p>
<p>"What about you? What do you do?" Sejun asks, turning the conversation on the other.</p>
<p>"I just started my study, photography." He blushes slightly. He seems shy. "It's not as impressive, I know, but I really love taking pictures. To freeze a moment in time, to capture the beauty and colours of the world."</p>
<p>"Not as impressive? That's amazing! I bet you're really good at it as well." He's maybe a bit too enthusiastic, but it's worth it for the response he gets. Subin's face lights up, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Sejun thinks he's never seen someone more beautiful.</p>
<p>They sip their drinks and chat about everything and nothing. Sejun learns that he hates the heat and noise, which would explain why he looked so uncomfortable back on the square. Luckily the café is nice and cool, the air-conditioning blowing steadily from the corner.</p>
<p>He tells him about his dancing, how he uses it to express himself, and about his competitions, both past and future ones he plans on joining. In return Subin tells him about his photography, what it means to him and what he likes to take pictures of. Apparently he rarely leaves home without his camera, just in case he finds something pretty to take some pictures of.</p>
<p>Sejun can imagine him walking around with a camera bag that's far too big slung around a shoulder, or with a camera in his hands. It's something he would love to see. Secretly he hopes that one day maybe Subin would want to take a picture of him.</p>
<p>They talk about their friends and classmates, their family and pets, worries and little happinesses, and too soon it's getting late. The afternoon has flown by and now it's time to part ways again. He hopes Subin had just as great a time as he did, worried he might've bored him.</p>
<p>"I had a great time, thanks for this," He says softly, as they exit the café.</p>
<p>"Why are you thanking me?" Subin giggles. "You're the one who treated me. Thank you. I had a lovely time as well."</p>
<p>Sejun smiles brightly at the words. "I'm glad. We should do this again sometime." It's out before he can stop himself, and he quickly casts a glance at the other to judge his response. He gets a smile that outshines his own in return and his heart flutters.</p>
<p>"We should." He gently laces their hands together. "You live near me right? Walk me home." It's a demand and invitation in one. Sejun feels like if he wanted to say no he could've, and Subin would've let him go, but he doesn't want to say no. So he nods and they make their way back through the winding streets towards the square.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subin feels like he's walking on air, his hand interlaced gently with Sejun's. He managed to score a date, they both had fun and now he's walking him home. He can't imagine being luckier. They reach his complex too soon in his opinion. They turn towards each other to say their goodbyes, neither quite willing to let go of the other's hand yet.</p>
<p>Subin isn't sure of what to do. Is he supposed to invite Sejun in? Wouldn't that imply some stuff he is absolutely not ready for yet? He doesn't want Sejun to get the wrong idea and take him for a sex-on-the-first-date kind of guy. Or, even worse, what if he would be up for it? Does he even want to invite him in with Chan upstairs? Oh god no.</p>
<p>He gently pulls back his hand, but not before leaving a little peck on Sejun's cheek. He doesn't know where he found the courage to do that, doesn't even remember deciding to do it, but it happened and now he's left with a very flustered Sejun. "So, uhh, I suppose I should go in."</p>
<p>Before he can panic and bolt, however, Sejun gently takes his hand again, giving it a little squeeze. "Maybe we should first exchange numbers? So we can meet up properly instead of just, happening upon each other."</p>
<p>Subin chuckles softly. "You mean so you don't have to wait around on the square anymore?" The other lets out a bright laugh that nearly causes him to keel over.</p>
<p>"Yes, that too. Here." He holds out his hand expectantly and Subin hands him his phone. He types out a quick message and a few seconds later his own phone buzzes in his pocket. He hands Subin back his phone and smiles. "There you go, now all you gotta do is add me with a cute nickname and we're all set."</p>
<p>"I'll probably just put you in as 'dimply stalker'," he giggles and Sejun laughs along.</p>
<p>"I suppose I deserve that." His lips jut out in a playful pout and Subin knows he's joking but it still wrenches his heart and he wants nothing more than to wipe the pout off his face. Is it too early for first kisses? He wonders, but then Sejun let's go of his hand and takes a step back, ready to leave.</p>
<p>"See you later then, Subinnie." He smiles and winks, turning to walk away.</p>
<p>Subin, too surprised by the nickname, only gets out a "Bye" once he's already nearly around the corner. He sighs and hangs his head, trudging up to the main entrance. What a crappy end to such a nice day. But before he can get too sad his phone buzzes. He opens it and, to his surprise, it's not Chan, but an unknown number.m</p>
<p>
  <em> Unknown: Subinniee~ </em>
</p>
<p>He giggles as he steps through the door into the building. He didn't even wait five minutes to text, so impatient. But that must mean he really did enjoy himself that day. Maybe it even means that he likes Subin as much as Subin likes him. He blushes at the thought and shakes his head as he gets in the elevator. He's getting his hopes up, but for once he doesn't mind, because at the very least it's somewhat mutual, and that's good enough for now.</p>
<p>Because he's falling, hopelessly and entirely, for Sejun.</p>
<p>He practically floats into the apartment, taking off his shoes and cap, unbinding his tail, and flopping down on the couch with a goofy smile on his face. He picks up his phone again and opens the message to send something back. He squeals as he reads the message the other sent again and decides to first add Sejun to his contacts.</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Hey :) Did you get home safe? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: I did! Did you? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: ? You literally walked me home. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: You could've tripped! Or gotten stuck in the elevator! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: I'm fine, stop worrying &lt;3 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Good. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: &lt;3 </em>
</p>
<p>Subin squeals, pressing his phone to his chest. A heart! He feels so giddy he could start dancing. He feels it buzz against his chest a bit later again, but it still takes him a while to calm down enough to actually read it.</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: So, mr photographer, send me a good selfie so I can add it to your contact ;) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Ahhh but selfies are so hard to get right :( Don't be disappointed please. </em>
</p>
<p>Subin quickly bounces up off the couch to get his favourite beret. He debates on whether he should wear his glasses as well, but decides against it, not wanting to keep the other waiting too long while he scours the apartment for glasses. He glances at himself in the mirror and decides he looks good enough, ears well hidden. He ruffles the hair sticking out so it looks a bit more playful and less flat and flops back down on the couch. Holding the phone high above himself, he takes a quick snap.</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Sent attachment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Hang on I'm going to go lay down for a bit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Are you okay? What happened? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: So HArD To GeT rIGHT my ass, it looks amazing! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: :O </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Do you mean that.. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Of course! I think I would like any picture of you, no matter how badly taken, but this one is so well done! The angle is great and you look so handsome ^-^ </em>
</p>
<p>Subin's heart nearly stops at the words he just read. Handsome? And Sejun liked seeing him enough to like any picture of him? He can't believe it, so he reads the message again, but that is really what it says. He feels a bit overwhelmed. Not in a bad way, but he doesn't quite know how to take the compliments or how to deal with the way his heart skips a beat everytime he gets one from the other.</p>
<p>He doesn't realize how long he's staring at his screen until a new message pops up.</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Sorry, that was too much wasn't it.. It just seems like you're quite insecure, when you shouldn't be. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: No, don't apologize! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: I just.. think it's my turn to go lay down for a bit TT </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Thank you, really c: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Ahwwwwww you're so cute! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Cute? I thought I was handsome?! &gt;:c </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: I don't see why you can't be both? A handsome cutie ;3 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: H- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: It's your turn </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: For what? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Send me a selfie, for my contacts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Oh right, hang on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Sent attachment. </em>
</p>
<p>Subin nearly drops his phone when he receives the photo. It's clearly old, his hair isn't bright blue, but simply black. He's standing in front of a wall of flowers wearing all black and <em> oh god he looks hot </em>. The rings in his ear and his necklace glimmer in the low light. His one eyebrow is cocked slightly and he has his hands on his sides. Subin swallows before quickly saving the picture as his contact. That just makes it so that he sees him every time they chat, which will certainly not help him focus on the conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Subinnie? You there? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Yeah, sorry I just saved it :) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Oh, ok :c </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Why are you sad lol </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: No reason :cc </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: :cccc </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: … I took so long bc I was staring at your face </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: :D you liked the pic? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Of course I did you big baby. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: You look rly handsome ;3 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: :o really? You think I'm handsome? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Yes, you're very handsome, the handsomest I'd say </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: I'm gonna lay down again bye ;-; </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: So cutie do you want to meet up again :3 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Yes </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: I mean, yeah sure c: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Cute </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: When are you free? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: I'm free every evening after 8 and Thursday all day this week. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: You have classes till that late every day?? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Nah, but dance practice usually lasts till about seven and then I still have to get home. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Subin: Ohh alright, well that works for me. Wanna go see a movie then some night? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Junnie &lt;3: Yeah that could be fun! </em>
</p>
<p>And next thing Subin knows he has scheduled a date for some romantic comedy next Wednesday. Right as he says bye to Sejun, Chan walks in, pulling a laughing Byungchan in with him.</p>
<p>"Hey Subin!" Byungchan yells and he runs over, pulling him into a tight hug. Chan follows behind him and ruffles Subin's hair, throwing off his beret, before flopping down on the couch. Subin is wedged in between them as Byungchan pushes him down and sits down as well. He launches into some silly story about Chan's antics of the day in class.</p>
<p>Subin is content between the two, both of them more than happy to give him all the cuddles he could possibly want. He waits patiently for his turn to tell them about his day, genuinely invested in the way Chan had almost managed to start a fight between two classmates that had pissed him off before. It backfired and they ended up teaming up on Chan instead, almost getting him in trouble with the teacher.</p>
<p>And then Chan tells him about how Byungchan just sat there laughing at him instead of helping and Subin giggles along with Byungchan. Chan pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. He betrays his own act by failing to hide his smile, however, and Subin and Byungchan simply attack him with hugs until he's giggling again. Then, finally, they turn to Subin.</p>
<p>"So what have you been up to today little kitty?" Chan asks, giving him a quick smooch on his cheek.</p>
<p>"I went out to shop a bit, but then scored a coffee date and then went home." He makes sure to make it sound as boring as possible, and it takes Chan a few seconds longer than Byungchan to realize what he has just said.</p>
<p>"A date? Our little Subinnie on a date?" Byungchan exclaims.</p>
<p>"Don't sound so surprised, damn." He giggles at their astounded faces.</p>
<p>"With Sejun?" Chan scoots closer, completely invested now. Subin blushes and nods, feeling a bit shy at all the attention.</p>
<p>"Sejun? The guy you keep meeting that's basically your love at first sight?" Byungchan is practically beaming at him.</p>
<p>"I- love?" He stammers, blushing even deeper. "It was just a crush! I barely knew him."</p>
<p>"Was?" Chan elbows him.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. I think I really like him now. We spent far too long in that café getting to know each other and he's genuinely funny, kind and adorable." He smiles as he thinks back on the afternoon.</p>
<p>"Ok ok, wait, start from the beginning. You happened to run into him again?" Byungchan asks.</p>
<p>"Not exactly. He was under the impression that I thought he was a weird stalker after his weird behaviour yesterday, so he was waiting around to see if he could find me to apologize." Subin admits awkwardly. He knows it sounds very suspicious and weird, but he kind of finds it really endearing that Sejun spent so much time waiting around just to apologize to him.</p>
<p>"He waited for you? Is he uhh, trustworthy?" Chan is immediately suspicious. "Like, please make sure he's not some stalker."</p>
<p>"He lives close by, so he saw me get home the first time we met. He didn't mean to run into me the second time, he was apparently on his way to dance practice. Then when he saw me he freaked because he thought I'd think he was a stalker, so he wanted to hide until I left, but then I saw him. He was so adorably flustered as he tried to explain it, it was really endearing. He's a bit of a mess, but he made it very clear that if I was uncomfortable I could leave. He even told me he would support me if I wanted a restraining order." Subin explains.</p>
<p>"So even he thought he was giving off major stalker vibes?" Byungchan says, chuckling softly.</p>
<p>"Well yes, he did. But he never meant to!" He says, again. He really hopes his friends will understand and not judge Sejun too harshly.</p>
<p>"Alright, well, if you trust him, I do too," Chan says. "So tell us, how do you get to the part where you went on a date?"</p>
<p>"Well, he tried to apologize for being so weird the other day, and I was like how about you treat me to a drink to make it up to me? And he agreed." Subin says smugly, knowing they won't expect him to have been the one to take the first step.</p>
<p>"Wow, that's really brave of you! I'm proud." Chan says and Byungchan nods frantically. "So then he immediately took you? Where did you go?"</p>
<p>He tells them about the cute little café that Sejun had taken him to, and how much fun they had getting to know each other. He tells them how genuinely fascinated Sejun had seemed when he talked about his photography and how Sejun had told him about his dance practices. When he finally finishes with relaying the text conversation, he flushes, realizing how absolutely smitten he had sounded.</p>
<p>"Wow, that sounds like a match made in heaven to me." Chan says, ruffling Subin's hair again.</p>
<p>"You think so?" Subin looks up at him with wide eyes, his ears perking up.</p>
<p>"He sounds like he makes you very comfortable and happy, Subin." Byungchan says softly, squeezing his shoulders. Subin smiles widely at him.</p>
<p>"He does! He's really sweet and funny and just nice to be around. His laugh is so beautiful, I don't know whether to laugh along or listen quietly. And he's so attentive, he listens to everything I say as if his life depends on it. He seems to really like me back as well…" He feels his tail straighten up in excitement as he rambles on about his crush.</p>
<p>"He sounds like a great person Sub, it's good you met him." Byungchan says with a big smile and Chan nods.</p>
<p>"Have you told him you're a hybrid yet?"</p>
<p>Subin's face falls and he groans. "No, I was too scared and I didn't know how to bring that up." He admits and he buries his head in Byungchan's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll react badly? From what you've told me I get the feeling he wouldn't." Chan says as Byungchan rubs his back. Subin lets out a soft purr at the feeling.</p>
<p>"No… I suppose you're right. But still, I feel scared. I don't want to lose him."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't it be better to lose him now, so early on, than later when it can only hurt you more? If he doesn't accept you then he's an ass and he doesn't deserve you." Byungchan is right, Subin knows it, but he still shies away from the idea of having <em> that </em> talk with Sejun. He has had too many negative experiences to take it lightly, and his friends know that.</p>
<p>"I know you haven't had the greatest of experiences with this before, Subsub, but you have to tell him eventually. It's best to do it as soon as possible." Chan says wisely. "And if he rejects you well go find him and slap some sense into him!" He adds, not so wisely. Subin giggles at it, though.</p>
<p>"Thanks, guys. I'll try Wednesday, I really will." He promises, and with that they settle in the couch, cuddling and watching movies with snacks and drinks until they're unable to keep their eyes open.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Sejun entered his place he found his two friends already there on the couch bickering about god knows what. They looked up at him expectantly as he took off his shoes. Time for the interrogation, he supposed. He didn't mind, not really, but first he had some texting to do. Luckily his friends are patient, so they waited for him to finish before launching their avalanche of questions.</p>
<p>Sejun sets his phone down with a smile after settling his date and turns to them, eyes bright. The two of them immediately stop talking, hanging onto every word as he tells them about what happened after Seungwoo saw him leave with Subin. Of course, Seungwoo had overheard the conversation, like the sneak he is, so Sejun doesn't have to tell them how they got to that point.</p>
<p>He tells them about how kind and fascinating and easily flustered Subin is. About how he doesn't like to be called cute, but how he totally is the cutest. How he tries to act all cool and tough, but melts under the compliments Sejun gives him. And how he gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He blushes furiously at the last part.</p>
<p>"So what you're saying is you're absolutely, undeniably in love with him?" Seungsik's tail hasn't stopped wagging the entire time Sejun was talking, and it doesn't seem to want to stop now. "You're like, extremely whipped."</p>
<p>Sejun sighs dramatically. "You're absolutely right, I am whipped. He's amazing and I can't get enough." He smiles and bounces along with Seungsik, unable to contain his own excitement. "We're going out again Wednesday evening."</p>
<p>"Ohhh another date! What are you going to do?" Seungwoo butts in.</p>
<p>"We're going to see a movie, a romantic comedy. He said anything was okay so I suggested this one." He says proudly.</p>
<p>"That sounds fun!" Seungsik is enthusiastic, but Seungwoo frowns.</p>
<p>"Why not a scary one? Then you would have an excuse to hold onto him." He says thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Yes great idea, until I scream so hard he goes deaf and runs away, leaving me there all alone to perish in fear. No thanks." He shudders at the thought.</p>
<p>"Fair point, I forgot how easily scared you are." Seungwoo chuckles.</p>
<p>"At least you guys will laugh a lot then." Seungsik offers helpfully. "And he already kissed your cheek so who knows what else he'll do."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll be the one doing something." Sejun says, earning a chuckle from the other two. "What? I'm braver than you might think."</p>
<p>"What were you thinking of doing then oh brave little lion?" Seungsik giggled.</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll kiss him this time!" Sejun practically yells.</p>
<p>"You should." Seungwoo states. "Get your smooches."</p>
<p>"Perhaps I will then!"</p>
<p>"Good!" The other two yell back. Sejun throws his hands up and drops back onto the couch. They stay quiet for a little bit, calming down.</p>
<p>"I do wonder why he's so fond of headwear. I've never seen him without anything covering the top of his head." Sejun ponders, his mind having moved on from the conversation.</p>
<p>"Maybe you could get him a hat, you know, as a little gift." Seungsik offers.</p>
<p>"For what occasion?" Sejun asks, confused.</p>
<p>"There doesn't have to be an occasion for you to give someone something. Just say it reminded you of him or something. You have plenty of stuff you bought but never wear." Seungwoo says pointedly, clearly approving of his boyfriend's idea.</p>
<p>"Huh, good point. But you have to help me pick one then." He says and he drags them into his bedroom, where they spend the rest of the evening bickering over which hat would fit Subin best. They end up picking a dark green beret that would look absolutely adorable on Subin, according to Sejun. He's happy he's got such great friends to give him great ideas like this.</p>
<p>Seungsik and Seungwoo bid him farewell and he crawls into bed. He types a quick goodnight message with a little heart for Subin and then spends the next five minutes freaking out over whether or not that's appropriate, but then Subin sends a little heart back and Sejun's head is in the clouds. He dozes off into a peaceful sleep soon after.</p>
<p>He spends the classes he has on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday sneaking texts to Subin, who replies whenever he's able to. He has to be careful, though, because whenever the younger sends him something sweet he has trouble containing his squeals. It's easier at dance practice, because his friends don't mind the random noises coming from him, but it does result in him having to stay late twice because he's behind on the others, so he decides to put his phone away in his locker on Wednesday. He doesn't want to keep Subin waiting after all.</p>
<p>Nerves wrack his body as he stands in his room, trying to decide what to wear. Why does he own so many clothes? He really needs to do something about his shopping problem. Right as he throws yet another pair of black jeans aside he hears the front door of his apartment open. He sticks his head out to greet the calls of his name.</p>
<p>"Sejun!" Seungsik greets him happily, dragging Seungwoo along into his room. Both of them are still dripping from the showers they took after practice. Sejun is glad he got a haircut the night before; rat bangs dry much faster.</p>
<p>"My saviours!" He hugs them both. "I need help picking an outfit."</p>
<p>Seungwoo eyes the pile of rejected clothes. "Maybe you should own less clothes, bro."</p>
<p>Seungsik, on the other hand, starts digging through his closet at lightning speed, throwing more on the pile and making a new, smaller pile on the bed. "Here, try these." He says once he's done, throwing some clothes from the new pile at him.</p>
<p>Sejun quickly gets changed into the ripped jeans and simple black shirt that he was handed, but before he even fully pulls the shirt on Seungsik makes a disagreeing noise and throws something else at him. He gets changed again, into some simple jeans and a longer, red shirt. Seungwoo tsks and moves in to tuck the shirt into the front of his jeans before throwing a long necklace over his head. They both step back to admire their handiwork and nod.</p>
<p>"Yes, casual but still stylish. Perfect." Seungsik pats his shoulder smiling brightly. He looks like a proud mom about to send her son off for his first ever date. Seungwoo is standing off to the side with his arms crossed, nodding vigorously and looking more like a dad.</p>
<p>"Now for the finishing touches." Seungwoo rubs his hands together before dragging Sejun out of the room and into the bathroom. He sets him down on a stool and starts rummaging through his stuff as Seungsik turns on the lights. He's told to close his eyes and they start working on his face with various products.</p>
<p>Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes, he's allowed to open his eyes again. His eyes widen at the amazing job they did. There are subtle traces of make-up around his eyes and on his lips, barely noticeable, but they make them stand out so much more. His eyelids glisten slightly with soft red eyeshadow.</p>
<p>"Thanks guys." He says softly.</p>
<p>"Just don't smudge it! And don't forget your present." Seungsik smiles and gives him a careful hug. Seungwoo follows suit and they get up to head off. </p>
<p>He's grateful they're not staying. He wants Subin to meet them, of course, but not yet. He already has enough to deal with if it's just Sejun, let alone him plus his two chaotic friends. The poor boy. And he still has to find out how the other feels about hybrids. It scares him a bit, because he knows that if the other is bigoted or hateful he'll drop him. He can't be with someone that hates one of his best friends for what he is.</p>
<p>He gets up and heads over to sit on his couch, waiting for the moment that the younger rings his bell. He insisted on picking Sejun up, mainly to get them on equal grounds, because now they both know where the other lives, but also because he lives a bit closer to the movie theatre. He plays with the beret gift that he had prepared as he waits, turning it around in his hands.</p>
<p>Finally, the bell rings clearly through the apartment and he hops up to go open up, practically running to press the button under the speakers that he can use to communicate with whoever is downstairs. The little buzzing sound tells him that he successfully opened the door and he nervously waits until Subin gets upstairs so he can open the apartment door for him as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subin swallows nervously as the click signals that the door to the apartment building is open. He pushes against it and it's heavy, very heavy, but he gets it far enough open to squeeze himself in. He steps past the mailboxes to the elevators and pushes the button to ring one up. <em> Floor 6, apartment 12 </em>is the mantra that he keeps repeating in his head. At least, he hopes he's not saying it out loud.</p>
<p>Once he's in the elevator he presses the button up to the 6th floor and a soft, pleasant tune plays as the elevator rises. He wipes his hands on his trousers nervously before getting out once the doors open again. He makes his way through the hallway to where the number 12 is written with old, faded stickers stuck to the middle of the door. He stops to take a steading breath and then knocks, very quietly.</p>
<p>The door almost immediately swings open to reveal a radiant Sejun with wildly different hair than what he's used to. His usual fluffy bangs are cut short and it's now black instead of blue. It looks good on him, Subin thinks. He's also got some make-up on, and it makes him look stunning. His eyes sparkle and he smiles widely as he greets him.</p>
<p>"You're here." He says softly, before flushing. "I mean, hi." He says quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Subin chuckles.</p>
<p>"Hi there, you're here too, what a lovely surprise." He says cheekily, earning himself a swat on the arm from Sejun. "I like what you did with your hair and your face. You look handsome." He adds softly and Sejun flushes even more.</p>
<p>"Thanks. You, uhh, look really nice wow." He says as he looks Subin up and down. Subin feels a blush creep up in his neck.</p>
<p>He'd thrown on a plain black shirt with a short sleeved, too big blouse hanging loosely over it, and of course one of his many berets. He wanted to wear a hoodie but Chan had yelled at him for hiding his <em> face </em> on a <em> date </em>. He supposes Chan was right all along, if Sejun thinks he looks nice.</p>
<p>"Thanks. Shall we?" He gestures behind him, before he can get even more flustered at any compliments the other might have for him.</p>
<p>"Wait. First, I have something for you." Sejun smiles and shows the hand that had been behind the wall. A soft looking, dark green beret is dangling from his fingertips.</p>
<p>"For me? Oh." Subin fails at stopping even more blood from rushing to his cheeks as he takes the gift. "You shouldn't have. I mean, I don't have anything for you…" He trails off.</p>
<p>"No it's fine, I wasn't really planning on it, but I found it in my closet and I thought of you. I've never worn it, but I figured you might like it." He smiles tenderly at him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, then. That's very sweet." Subin can't stop a smile from taking over his whole face. Sejun had thought of him, specifically, when he saw this and now he's allowed to have it. He carefully places the beret in his bag, making sure it doesn't get scrunched up, and straightens up again.</p>
<p>"Shall we, then?" Sejun steps out of his apartment and holds out his arm for Subin to take, which he does while giggling like a little schoolgirl. How embarrassing. But then he looks up at Sejun, who looks down at him with the most adoring expression, and maybe it's okay to be a bit embarrassing around him, as long as he looks at him like that.</p>
<p>They make their way over to the theatre, falling into comfortable conversation easily. Sejun tells him how he got into trouble at dance practice for chatting with him and getting distracted and Subin tells the story of how he nearly dropped his most expensive camera during a photoshoot because he had made him laugh so hard with his messages.</p>
<p>They get to the theatre and decide to buy some snacks. Subin finds out that if he looks at Sejun sweetly, he'll do and buy just about anything for him. That's how they find themselves sitting in their seats with far more snacks than they could possibly finish together, all paid for by yours truly.</p>
<p>It's not entirely unfair; Subin did pay for the movie tickets, which weren't cheap themselves. Sejun pulls the big box of popcorn on his lap as Subin reaches for the nachos they bought and pulls it towards him. He supposes if he wants some popcorn he can just reach over and grab some.</p>
<p>The movie is absolutely hilarious to Subin, or maybe it's just that Sejun's laugh is so infectious. Either way he finds himself doubling over laughing at the silly moments and he leans into Sejun for support, who snakes an arm around his shoulder as he howls with laughter. It's comfortable, and Subin feels nice and toasty, leaning against Sejun. Suddenly it's a lot harder to focus on the movie, though.</p>
<p>He laughs along with the people around them, supposing that whatever just happened in the movie must've been funny, but all he can really think is how close Sejun's face is, and how muscled the arm feels that is securely wrapped around him. He feels Sejun shake with laughter and he sneaks a peak sideways. His dimple is on full display and his smile is all teeth as his eyes crinkle with joy. Subin is mesmerized.</p>
<p>Then Sejun turns toward him, finally calming down from his giggle fit. Subin flushes and turns back towards the screen in an attempt to hide his blush. He feels Sejun's soft hand brush his cheek gently, before it turns his head to face him again. He feels his cheeks burn as he looks up into Sejun's beautiful, dark eyes. He watches as they flicker down to his lips and back up, and he can't help but have his own eyes flicker down to the others lips as he licks them.</p>
<p>The movie completely forgotten, they sit there staring at each other, neither of them quite brave enough to make the first move. The room is suddenly filled with 'ahhww's. Subin supposes the couple in the movie has finally found each other, possibly kissing right this moment. He leans a bit closer to Sejun, wondering how it would feel to have his lips on his.</p>
<p>He feels the hand that still rests against his cheek stir and it moves to the back of his neck as Sejun follows his lead and leans in as well. Subin swallows thickly. It's clear Sejun wants this as well, from the way he looks at Subin with half lidded eyes, still coming closer. It's now or never, so Subin lets his eyes flutter shut as he leans in even more to bring their mouths together.</p>
<p>The kiss is soft, and sweet, and drags on forever, even though it feels like mere seconds to Subin. He reaches out to grab Sejun's shirt, steadying himself as his head starts spinning. Too soon, they break apart, out of breath and each blushing a fiery red. He doesn't let go of his shirt, though, and Sejun's hand is still in his neck. A smile spreads across his face and Subin feels himself smiling back.</p>
<p>The butterflies in his stomach are going crazy and his head still spins, but he feels alive, and happy. He just kissed the most beautiful man on earth, and said man seems happy about it. He could sing. But then people around them start to get up and they are forced to break apart to pack up their own stuff and head out. He definitely doesn't regret missing the last parts of the movie, but he is a bit worried that Sejun might.</p>
<p>When he looks over to him, however, he's still wearing that disarming smile, looking like he won the lottery. Subin quickly leans in for a swift peck and he giggles at the blush that colours the other's cheeks. They hold hands as they wind their way through the crowd to the exit. Subin starts a little squeeze war that ends with them walking out of the theatre giggling so hard they're attracting strange looks, but neither of them care. This is the best night of their lives.</p>
<p>Sejun turns toward him and reaches out to fix his beret, that must've moved with all the excitement that probably had his ears twitching in all directions all night.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?" He asks after he's done. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."</p>
<p>"Sure." Subin squints at him suspiciously, but he's too curious to say no.</p>
<p>"Why do you always wear something on your head? Like, I've only ever seen you with either a beret, cap or hoodie, and I wondered if there was a reason." He explains.</p>
<p>Oh. He wants to know <em> that </em>. Subin panics, and it must be readable on his face, because Sejun backpaddles.  "Like I said, you really don't have to answer. I'm sorry if it's too personal. Forget I asked."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine." He says quietly. "I actually wanted to tell you about that, but… I'm worried you'll leave or something." He doesn't want to elaborate on the 'something' and fervently hopes he doesn't ask.</p>
<p>"I would never, Subin. I really like you, nothing under that hat is going to change that." Sejun says gently and he gives his hand a soft squeeze.</p>
<p>"Okay, well…" He hesitates and looks around to see if anyone is listening. This is it, the moment of truth. He crosses the fingers of his free hand, hoping against hope that Sejun will accept him. "I'm a hybrid." He whispers it, and it's barely audible. He prays that Sejun heard, because he doesn't think he can repeat it. He also can't look him in the eyes, so he's looking anywhere but there.</p>
<p>Sejun gently reaches out and lifts his head, forcing him to look him in the eye. His expression is full of understanding and adoration, not the disgust Subin has come to expect. "That's wonderful, Subinnie." He smiles softly at the lift in Subin's expression.</p>
<p>"Really? You mean that?" He asks, still unsure. He can already feel the weight falling from his shoulders, and he doesn't think he can bear it if it's put back on there.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course I mean that, silly." He softly brushes his thumb across Subin's cheek. "I actually wanted to ask you what you thought of hybrids, as one of my best friends is one, and well, I couldn't keep seeing you if there was going to be a problem there, so I'm actually really relieved."</p>
<p>"Your friends a hybrid?" Subin's eyes widen. He's never had a hybrid friend, as he never showed his hybrid side to anyone, not even them. Perhaps he could have one now. A tiny smile forms on his lips at the thought.</p>
<p>"Yes, he's a big puppy." Sejun says, smiling brightly. "You should meet him, I bet you'll like him. And he'll adore you."</p>
<p>"I would love to meet him. You really think he would like me?" Subin asks, unsure.</p>
<p>"Yes, absolutely. Though I do have to warn you, he already has a boyfriend." Subin frowns at the weird comment, but then Sejun giggles and he realizes he's messing with him.</p>
<p>"Oh he does? What a shame." He fakes disappointment and Sejun swats at him.</p>
<p>"Stop that, you." He threatens, not very intimidatingly as he is still giggling.</p>
<p>"Stop what?" Subin blinks at him innocently. Sejun pouts at him, and it looks so sad that he pities him, even though he knows he's just joking around as well. He smiles and pulls the older closer, wrapping his hands around his neck and looking up at him with big eyes. "What about you then? Do you have anyone special?" He asks innocently.</p>
<p>"I do." Sejun smiles cheekily and leans in close.</p>
<p>"Oh? Who might that be?" Subin giggles and leans his forehead against his.</p>
<p>"You, of course." He says boldly and Subin is caught off guard, not expecting him to be so direct. He stares at him, shocked, and Sejun giggles, snaking his arms around Subin's waist. "What about you?"</p>
<p>"You." Subin whispers and Sejun pulls him in for another kiss, their mouths crashing together as he presses himself against him. He chases his lips like they are his oxygen. The low light of the street lanterns seem to fade into mere sparkles as they get lost in each other.</p>
<p>Sejun breaks the kiss, but keeps him close, their faces mere centimetres apart. "Be my boyfriend." He whispers softly and Subin gasps. He hadn't expected the night to turn out like this, but in this moment he knows what he wants, and it comes as a pleasant surprise that Sejun wants the same thing.</p>
<p>"Yes." He manages and he's swept up into another kiss. He feels lightheaded with happiness as he clings onto Sejun's neck, unable to tear away from him. He wants to spend the entire night like that, with warm hands holding onto his waist. He's content, and he can't help himself when a low purr escapes his throat into the kiss.</p>
<p>He freezes, but Sejun only chuckles as the kiss is broken. "So you're a kitty hybrid then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," is all he knows how to say. His muscles are still tense from the slip. It's all so new, to be able to be himself around someone that isn't Chan or Byungchan, or his own family.</p>
<p>"Cute," Sejun whispers against his ear, effectively shaking Subin out of his stupor. He feels a shiver run through his body when his breath fans his neck. Then Sejun leans back like nothing happened, a smug smile on his face. "Can I see?" He asks boldly.</p>
<p>"Uhm," Subin looks around, but everyone else that exited the theatre with them already left, so they're alone. "Okay." He says softly, before unwrapping his hands from around his neck. He reaches up, heart pounding in his chest, and takes off his beret. His ears perk up embarrassingly fast and he flushes.</p>
<p>Sejun reaches out slowly, a soft smile on his lips. "Can I?" Subin nods and he gently places his hand between his ears, ruffling the hair there. It's more gentle than when Chan and Byungchan do it, and it feels nice, far too nice. He leans into the touch and feels another purr rumble his throat. Sejun giggles and moves his hand behind one of his kitty ears to scratch it and Subin is in heaven.</p>
<p>He forgets all his inhibitions as his head tilts on its own and his tail strains against the bandages keeping it firmly stuck against his lower back. A never-ending string of purrs sounds from his throat as he presses his cheek against the arm of the hand that's scratching his ear so nicely. His hands move on his own to Sejun's sides, gently kneading.</p>
<p>He has never been able to be fully himself like this, but Sejun makes him feel so safe, he can't help but throw away all caution. He realizes just how much he enjoys being around the other and wants this moment to never end. But, regrettably, Subin has early classes tomorrow, so they have to get back so he can get some sleep.</p>
<p>Sejun pulls back his hand only to securely hold one of Subin's with it. "As much as I hate to say it, we should get going. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow." He says sadly.</p>
<p>Subin shakes himself and puts his beret back on securely. "Yes, yes we should. Sorry about that." He blushes and scratches his neck, but Sejun smiles and squeezes his hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Sorry for being absolutely adorable? Don't ever apologize for being yourself." He kisses his cheek gently and then leads him out of there. Subin is too flustered to say anything.</p>
<p>Not many people can tell Subin he's cute without him getting angry, but the way Sejun says it spreads a warmth through his body and completely shuts him off. He can't help but think that he wants Sejun to find him cute for the rest of time. <em> Be my boyfriend. </em> A huge smile takes over his face as he remembers the words spoken softly between them.</p>
<p>He has a boyfriend and it's the sweetest, most caring boyfriend he could wish for himself. He feels like the smile he's wearing is never going to leave, and he's okay with that. They walk slowly, both reluctant to go back. The evening air is nice and cool, a soft breeze playing with their clothes. The sky is bright with stars and Subin feels like he pulled the clouds from the heavens to walk on them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sejun reluctantly lets go of Subins hand when they reach the front door of his building. He doesn't want to go inside, he would rather stand there with Subin the rest of the night. But he has to let him go home, and he has to get some sleep himself.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, then, Subinnie." He says sweetly and he leans in for a quick goodnight peck, that turns into a soft and sweet kiss that lingers a bit too long.</p>
<p>Subin breaks away and smiles up at him. "Goodnight, Sejun." He turns and trods off and Sejun watches him go until he is completely out of sight.</p>
<p>He sighs and turns to head inside. They made plans to see each other again the next day already, since that's going to be Sejun's day off and Subin only has morning classes, so he really shouldn't be this impatient. He had suggested to simply meet up at the park and see what they'd do from there, and Sejun couldn't wait. But he had to.</p>
<p>He walks into his apartment and immediately gets jumped by an overly excited Seungsik who's being only half-heartedly held back by Seungwoo. He loses his balance and ends up on the floor with Seungsik hovering over him as Seungwoo tries to hold back his laughter in the background.</p>
<p>"How was it?" Seungsik asks and he tilts his head, one of his ears flopping to the side slightly.</p>
<p>"Can you get off me first?" Sejun pants as he attempts to shove him off his chest. "It's rather difficult to breathe like this."</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry." Seungsik jumps up and smoothes himself down. "I got a bit carried away." Seungwoo snorts behind him.</p>
<p>"A little yeah." Sejun gets up as well and smiles. "It's alright though, I know you get excited easily."</p>
<p>Seungsik smiles warmly at him. "So? Tell us everything."</p>
<p>"We're boyfriends." Sejun blurts out and Seungsik squeals.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait. Everything, from the start. Unless you started by declaring your love for him?" Seungwoo jumps in and he guides them to the couch, where drinks are already poured. They have been here a while, by the looks of it.</p>
<p>"No, I started by giving him the beret, which he loved, so thank you guys. It was a great idea he seemed so happy." He smiles softly at the memory of Subin's eyes lighting up when he saw the gift.</p>
<p>"That's great!" Seungsik exclaims. Sejun eyes their drinks again, but they've been placed carefully in the middle of the table, out of reach of any flailing tails or limbs. Smart, that must've been Seungwoo's work.</p>
<p>"Yeah, oh and he looked amazing, like damn the boy knows how to dress. We talked the entire way to the theatre and then I bought him far too many snacks because he just looked so sweet." Sejun recalls fondly, and then he blushes as he moves on. "And then the movie was really funny at first, but then he leaned into me while laughing and, well, I couldn't really pay attention anymore."</p>
<p>"Ahwwwwww," Seungsik coos. "That's so cute."</p>
<p>"I sneakily put my arm around him, as one does, you know and then I caught him staring at me and well, I don't know it just kind of happened but… we kissed. Like, for several minutes I think."</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Seungwoo says. "That's great, I'm so happy for you Sejun."</p>
<p>Seungsik mouth is simply hanging open and he seems unable to form any coherent sentences.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Sejun blushes. "Me too. And then we left and I asked him why he always wears caps and stuff. Apparently he's a cat hybrid, and a really cute one at that. But he seems too scared to show it. I wonder what happened for him to get that way."</p>
<p>"He's a hybrid?!! Like me??" Seungsik squeals delightedly before turning serious. "Some hybrids get bullied a lot when they're young…" He says sadly. "I've had my fair share of mean comments, but they've never bothered me, maybe he's had worse, or cares about it more."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want him to feel like he has to hide himself to be accepted, but I also don't want to force him out of his comfort zone." He frowns. He doesn't quite know how to handle the situation.</p>
<p>"Just let him know you like and accept him like this. That's all you can do for now and maybe even all he needs." Seungwoo says wisely.</p>
<p>"Like… yeah." Sejun mumbles. He's not sure if that's the word for it anymore. He's fallen head over heels for the young hybrid. "I'll make sure to do that, thank you guys." They both smile at him.</p>
<p>"So how did you get to the point where you became boyfriends?" Seungsik asks, tail going crazy with curiosity.</p>
<p>"Well, we kind of jokingly asked each other if there was anyone special in our lives and then I said that he was mine and he said I was his and I kind of just blurted out 'Be my boyfriend.'?" He rubs his neck awkwardly. "It was far more romantic than I'm making it seem."</p>
<p>"I would hope so." Seungsik giggles and Seungwoo joins him. "I can totally imagine you saying that in the least romantic way possible."</p>
<p>Sejun frowns. "I said it after we kissed again."</p>
<p>"You kissed more than just once?" Seungwoo looks too surprised.</p>
<p>"We kissed plenty of times!" He says, insulted. "I kissed him after he said yes and he purred. It was adorable. And then he let me pet his ears and they were So. Soft." No amount of teasing from his friends can keep the smile away when he thinks about Subin.</p>
<p>"Aaaah that's so cute!" Seungsik exclaims, flopping back on the couch. "I can't take it, I wasn't even there and I feel like a third wheel!"</p>
<p>"Shut up." Sejun gives him a playful shove, his smile growing. "I'm telling you though, he was so adorable? He kept purring and even started kneading my sides. He has so many kitty tendencies and they're all equally adorable." He says fondly.</p>
<p>"I can relate to that." Seungwoo says and he scratches behind Seungsik ears, the other's eyes closing in bliss.</p>
<p>"Ahw, yes, Seungsik is a very adorable little puppy." He coos and reaches up to scratch Seungsik's other ear. He leans into their touches as they spoil him with pets and kisses for a little bit, before turning back to the conversation at hand.</p>
<p>"So now you're boyfriends, have you made any plans for your next date?" Seungwoo asks with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we wanted to take it a bit easy so late into the week, so tomorrow we'll go to the park and just see what we want to do from there."</p>
<p>"Oohh a nondescript park date! How romantic." Seungwoo says sarcastically. Sejun merely raises his eyebrows and looks pointedly from Seungwoo to Seungsik, who blushes and avoids eye contact. Seungwoo frowns. "What?"</p>
<p>"You want to talk to me about nondescript dates when your first date was you guys just sitting in our apartment playing games all day?" He accuses them.</p>
<p>"Ah." Seungwoo's blushing now too, and Seungsik hides his face behind his hands, his puppy ears pointing back in shame.</p>
<p>"Yeah. So anyway, since we've already had two proper dates, we figured we could take it a bit easy."</p>
<p>"Right, well it sounds nice. Parks can be a lovely place to relax in." Seungwoo says softly, looking down.</p>
<p>Seungsik looks up from behind his hands. "But if he hides his ears in public wouldn't that mean he'd be more comfortable staying inside?" He asks, tilting his head. </p>
<p>Sejun thinks about that for a second. He might be right, but… "But Subin was the one who suggested going to the park. He seems to like the place."</p>
<p>Seungsik frowns. "Huh, I suppose that's fine then."</p>
<p>After that they suppose they should probably go get some rest, as it's already nearing midnight and the other two had to get up early for their part-time jobs. Sejun lays awake for a long time, thinking back on the day and letting the butterflies take over his stomach. He has a boyfriend now, an adorable one at that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subin's morning classes seem to last a lifetime. He's so tired, he stayed up with Chan till late into the night talking about his date. Chan had been overjoyed with the news that Sejun was now his boyfriend and that he had fully accepted him as a hybrid. They had talked about the kisses and Subin had told him about their plans for today.</p>
<p>As he yawns his way through his last class for the day he gets a sappy good morning text from Sejun. He smiles and blushes lightly as he quickly types an answering good morning message. He can't get over how sweet his boyfriend is. It makes the need to see him again even stronger and he stares at the hands of the clock instead of paying attention to whatever photographer his teacher is going on about.</p>
<p>When the bell finally rings Subin is the first out of his chair and out of the room. He has enough sense to not run, but he's close. He shoves the lunch he had packed for himself into his mouth, quickly swallowing it all down. He rushes home to change into something more presentable.</p>
<p>When he's gotten into a nice black shirt and pants, with some jewelry swung around his neck and into his ears, he hesitates. His tail strains against the bandages uncomfortably and his hand is already reaching for a cap, but he hesitates. Sejun had fully accepted him, even found his ears endearing enough to scratch them. Should he cover up?</p>
<p>He knows he could potentially run into horrible people, but would that really matter if he was with Sejun? No, it wouldn't. It won't, he decides and he quickly pulls the shirt over his head, running to the bathroom. He unwinds the bandages and his tail springs free. He stretches it out carefully and then picks up his shirt off the floor before he can change his mind.</p>
<p>Once he's happy with how his hair and ears look he slings his bag over his shoulder and heads out of his apartment, a determined look on his face. He takes a deep breath before pushing the front door open. A soft breeze blows past him and he relishes the feeling of it going past his tail and ears. He had forgotten how nice it was to be out without hiding part of himself.</p>
<p>He practically skips over to the park, forgetting all his inhibitions. He spots Sejun on a bench near the entrance and he looks absolutely stunning. Subin forgets to breathe for a second, but then he waves enthusiastically and hops over to where he's sitting. Sejun gets up at the sight of him and immediately pulls him into an embrace, before pulling back a bit to look at him.</p>
<p>"Look at you! Ears out and all! And a tail!" He seems pleasantly surprised and reaches out to softly scratch his ear.</p>
<p>Subin smiles widely, unable to contain his excitement. "I figured, the people close to me accept me, and why should I care about anyone else's opinion?"</p>
<p>Sejun smiles proudly and quickly pecks him on his cheek. "It makes me so happy to see you like this Subinnie!" He exclaims, and he seems very genuine. "You deserve to be loved by everyone around you and anyone that can't see that doesn't deserve your attention." </p>
<p>Subin melts at the sweetness and he hides his face in Sejun's neck. He mumbles unintelligibly into the fabric of his shirt.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Sejun giggles, pressing a soft kiss right behind his kitty ear, sending a shiver down Subin's spine.</p>
<p>He turns his head slightly and mumbles a bit more intelligibly: "I am getting a toothache from you." He buries his head back in his neck.</p>
<p>"Ah Subinnie, am I too much?" He asks sweetly. "Do you want me to stop?" Subin shakes his head cutely, earning a happy giggle from the other. They break apart and Sejun takes his hand. "What do you want to do?"</p>
<p>Subin blushes and looks down at their hands, feeling a bit shy and silly. "I was thinking we could just walk around? I really like doing things with you, but… I don't know I just felt like walking would be nice as well, just enjoying each other's company. It's dumb isn't it."</p>
<p>"Hey, no, no reverting back to your shy self, no matter how cute it is. I much prefer bold, confident Subin." Sejun gently lifts his chin with his hand, softly stroking a thumb over his cheek. "I like it, it's a good idea."</p>
<p>Subin smiles and squeezes his hand softly. "Okay, let's go then."</p>
<p>They wander around hand in hand, looking around themselves leisurely as he answers Sejun's questions and shoots some back. The conversation slowly derails into wild speculations about how many cats each of them will own once they're old and what'll happen on the next episode of that drama they're both apparently watching.</p>
<p>Then, Subin suddenly stops in his tracks and takes his bag off his shoulder. He gestures for Sejun to stand still and be quiet. He carefully removes his camera from inside and screws off the lens cap. He slings it around his neck and holds it to one eye, closing the other. He lifts it to the flowering bush and sharpens the image of a large blue butterfly sitting on top of the flowers. He takes a few quick snaps and then lowers the camera again, looking up apologetically.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that." Sejun does not seem upset, but Subin still feels the need to justify himself. "I can't help taking my camera everywhere I go and I just love little colourful snaps like these."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize." Sejun smiles gently. "Can I see them?"</p>
<p>Subin hands him the camera carefully after pressing a button so it shows the previously taken pictures. "There you go."</p>
<p>"Oh, they're really beautiful." Sejun says, in awe. "You have mad talent."</p>
<p>Subin snorts at the strange complik jt. "Mad talent? You're silly. But thanks, I appreciate it." He quickly pecks his cheek. "It's mostly just because it's a good camera."</p>
<p>"Don't sell yourself short like that! Here, let me try." He gently takes the camera from him and slings it over his own neck, lifting it to his eye like he had seen Subin do. Then he takes a quick snap of the same butterfly that has since moved on to a different flower. He hands it back to let him take a look.</p>
<p>Subin carefully takes the camera and looks down at the picture Sejun had taken of what he could only assume was a butterfly. The image is so blurred the red of the flower and the blue of the butterfly mixing into one. He snorts and looks up at Sejun, who's wearing an amused expression.</p>
<p>"See? It takes more than just a good camera. I really tried on that one as well!"</p>
<p>Subin giggles and swats at him. "You did great, it's very artistic. As long as you don't tell anyone it was actually supposed to be an image of something, and not a random blur of colours."</p>
<p>"Random blur of colours it is." He smiles. "I wish I could take good pictures, though."</p>
<p>"I can teach you some tricks. If you'd want that, of course." Subin offers.</p>
<p>"Alright, sounds good! Where do we start, sir?" Sejun fakes a bow and takes the camera back from him.</p>
<p>Subin moves in and gently wraps his hand around Sejun's, bringing it and the camera up to his face. "A good start is to not immediately take the picture. First look at what you're trying to capture. You can even try different angles." He adjusts a turning button on the camera. "Here, now it'll autofocus. Then you don't have to fiddle with it."</p>
<p>Sejun looks so focused Subin simply stares at him for a bit as he moves the camera around the flower. The butterfly has already taken off, but that doesn't matter for their little training session. A little bee has taken its place and he hears the lense of the camera focus as both Sejun and the bee dance around each other.</p>
<p>"You can try to take a few pictures from different angles as well, don't worry about the space, the chip can handle plenty." He says and immediately hears the camera click once. He moves a bit again and the camera clicks once more. Sejun's tongue is sticking out a bit in concentration and Subin melts at the sight.</p>
<p>"Okay, how are these?" He asks once he's taken a few shots.</p>
<p>"Those are way better! See? In most of them you can see the bee, and in this one the bee's even in focus!" He exclaims proudly.</p>
<p>"Ah yeah, I see it!" He hums thoughtfully, before stepping away from Subin and aiming the camera at him. "Stand still." He says softly.</p>
<p>Subin blushes at the attention and feels suddenly self-conscious of where to look and how to act. A smile creeps onto his face and he simply chooses to look down at the flower while he hears Sejun take picture after picture. "Aren't those enough pictures?"</p>
<p>"Fine, fine." Sejun looks at what he has created. "Well they don't do you justice, but even with my terrible skills you still look gorgeous." He says boldly and he hands the camera over.</p>
<p>Subin gasps at the pictures. They aren't amazingly skillfully taken, but the way they are taken speaks of the adoration the photographer has for the subject. Each of them is taken delicately from an angle that shows Subin in a soft light, a breeze clearly playing with his hair. He feels warm all over and pulls Sejun into a quick kiss, to convey some of that feeling. "They're amazing, Sejun, thank you." The words don't do the feeling creeping in his stomach justice, but they'll have to do, together with the kiss.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like them." Sejun says proudly. "I thought these were the nicest angles."</p>
<p>Subin giggles and brings the camera up to his face, adjusting the lense and then snapping a few candid shots of his boyfriend. The light falls beautifully in an angle on his face, highlighting his nose and cheekbones and bringing out his dimple in its full glory. "Here, my muse."</p>
<p>Sejun looks at the pictures and smiles widely. "They're gorgeous Subinnie! You really captured my best features, far better than any other professional photographer ever has."</p>
<p>Subin blushes at the compliments and giggles. "Thank you, but your handsome face is doing all the work." He winks and Sejun squeals.</p>
<p>"No way, it's all you." He pokes his tummy gently. "Hey, I was wondering, since you've shown me your work, perhaps you'd want to come to my dance practice? Tonight?"</p>
<p>"Tonight? I thought you were free." Subin frowns slightly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but we scheduled an extra one, it happens sometimes." He answers.</p>
<p>"Oh, alright then. I would love to." Subin smiles his eye smile at him.</p>
<p>"Great! You'll get to meet the puppy friend that I told you about too then, he's in the dance team. And another kitty hybrid as well!" He says enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"That's lovely." He says sincerely and presses his lips to Sejun's cheek briefly. "Shall we?" Sejun nods and they walk along the path to a different group of bushes. "Hey, would it be okay if I took my camera? You know, to take some nice shots of you dancing." </p>
<p>His face lights up at the thought. "That would be great! I bet the others would love it too if you could take some of our routine. It really helps to see ourselves move to coordinate better, but we can only film from one side and we can't always be looking at a mirror."</p>
<p>"Oh, would you rather have me film?"</p>
<p>"If you could, just for a little bit, that would be amazing, but don't feel obliged to. You don't even have to take pictures of anyone but me if you'd rather not." He smiles cheekily and Subin swats at him.</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll take pictures of everyone but you." He replies smugly and Sejun fakes a horrified expression. "I'm joking, of course. Most of them will be of you, but I'll try to tear my eyes away every once in a while. And I'd love to film as well. Moving images can be just as much fun and challenging to capture the right way. It'll be fun practice for me."</p>
<p>Sejun happily drags him along again, chatting away about the technicalities of their dance routine and what they would like Subin to film. Subin is completely endeared by his passion and hangs onto every word that leaves his lips. His perfect, full, soft pink lips that deserve some more smooches. And so he gives them.</p>
<p>They spend the rest of the early afternoon taking heaps of pictures of various objects, plants and animals in the park and sneaking pictures of each other when the other isn't looking. When Subin notices his card is almost full, he hesitates. He'll have to go home to clear it before the dance practice tonight, or he won't be able to take any pictures.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Do you want to come over to my place?" Subin asks tentatively. "The camera's full and we should eat something before heading off, so if you want to come with me we can have a snack at mine and look at the pictures."</p>
<p>Sejun immediately nods and they make their way to the exit of the park. He gets to see Subin's place! He's been wondering how he lives. He knows he has a roommate, perhaps he'll get to meet him. Subin leads the way into and through the building, leading him up only one flight of stairs before stopping at a door that he has the key to.</p>
<p>When they open the door they are greeted by two men heavily making out on the couch, a long forgotten movie playing on tv. They look up at a cough coming from Subin and both of them blush a deep shade of red as they spring apart.</p>
<p>"Hi!" The shorter of the two enthusiastically greets them, seemingly the least bothered between the three of them. Subin seems merely bothered for Sejun's sake.</p>
<p>"Hey." He looks adorably embarrassed. "Chan, this is Sejun, Sejun this is my roommate Chan and his boyfriend Byungchan." He points from the short one to the very tall one, who's wearing a smile that has more dimples than anyone he's ever seen.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you." He says smoothly, determined not to judge either of them for making out on a couch that belonged in one of their apartments. How often hadn't he walked in on his two friends in compromising positions on the couch he shared with Seungwoo? This is much less bad. He can handle it.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you too," the two of them say, practically in synch.</p>
<p>"What are you guys doing back so soon?" Chan asks, nosy.</p>
<p>"We're emptying my camera's card and grabbing some food. I'll be out tonight." Subin says, before heading over to one of the rooms."C'mon Sej."</p>
<p>Sejun follows him quickly and closes the door behind him. "Don't be too mad at them." He says, worried he might have started something between him and his friends.</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, don't worry, that's how I always respond. I prefer to leave them alone as soon as I can because they'll get back into it even if you stay. Those two are insufferable sometimes." He huffs and sits at his desk, patting the chair next to him and opening his laptop.</p>
<p>Sejun sits down timidly, not quite comfortable in the strange space yet. He looks around curiously. There's little polaroids strung up on every wall. Pictures of Subin and his friends or what he assumes is his family, those same people without Subin, but also landscapes and flowers, animals and one of a city skyline at night.</p>
<p>In each picture he recognizes Subin's touch. The way he takes pictures is the way he looks at the world, so clear and bright and positive. The pictures radiate warmth, even the ones that are taken of cold or dark places. He manages to find a way to make every place, every person look like a warm home. He smiles and turns his attention to Subin, who is attempting to get his camera's card connected to his laptop.</p>
<p>When he finally succeeds, he lets out a satisfied noise and opens the files. They go through all the pictures they've taken, choosing the best to save to the laptop and deleting the bad ones. Subin saves all the ones that Sejun made, even the ones that are so blurry nothing can be seen. He feels flattered and giddy at the thought of the other liking his pictures that much.</p>
<p>He asks him to send some of the ones they made to him, mainly those of Subin himself but also a few of him that he can send to his family when he tells them of his talented new boyfriend. He's sure his mom will go crazy about Subin and his talent. They clean up and Subin stuffs the card back into the camera for later.</p>
<p>"Do you want some food before going? It's already four so we should hurry." Subin asks softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah we can grab a quick bite." Sejun nods and gets up, letting him lead him out of the room.</p>
<p>Subin announces their arrival loudly before stepping into the combined living room and kitchen and Chan and Byungchan are sitting suspiciously upright when they come into view. Sejun chuckles at their rose coloured expressions and follows Subin to a cupboard full of protein bars and much less healthy cookies. He grabs a strawberry flavoured bar and Subin takes a chocolate cookie before leading him to the couch to sit with the two Chans for a bit.</p>
<p>"What are you gonna do tonight then?" Byungchan is the nosy one this time.</p>
<p>"I asked Subin to come to my dance practice." He answers shyly, taking a nibble of his protein bar. "I wanted him to come take pictures of us for our after practice monitoring."</p>
<p>"After practice what now?" Chan frowns. "What do pictures help with that?"</p>
<p>"Monitoring, it's nice to look at pictures or videos to see if we got all the moves in synch and the angles right. You can't always tell on the spot, even with a mirror." He explains patiently.</p>
<p>"Ahh okay, that sounds cool! So professional." Byungchan says enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"We try to be." Sejun feels a surge of pride.</p>
<p>"They dance at national levels, they have to be professional about it." Subin says proudly and Sejun feels a surge of something completely different that leaves him all warm and mush inside. "They even sometimes get invited to do background dances for upcoming artists."</p>
<p>He's happy that Subin actually listened and remembered all of what he had told him before, and he feels so fond at the other's prideful expression when he talks about him. A soft smile takes over his face and he sees Chan and Byungchan exchange a meaningful look.</p>
<p>"Whew, impressive." Chan says. "So from when till when is this dance practice?"</p>
<p>"It starts at five, so we have to head off now. We still have to go past Sejun's to pick up his stuff." Subin says and they get up. Sejun quickly swallows the rest of his bar and Subin takes the wrapper from him to throw it out. "We'll be back around 8." He says as they make their way to the door.</p>
<p>"If you want alone time we can go to Byung's!" Chan yells at him as the door closes behind them.</p>
<p>"Fuck off!" Subin yells back, rolling his eyes to hide the blush creeping up. Sejun doesn't say anything about it, he himself blushing like crazy as well. "Sorry about that." Subin says quietly as they make their way downstairs.</p>
<p>Sejun forces a laugh and nearly walks into the door that leads into the lobby. Get it together man, he thinks to himself. "It's fine, I know how friends can be."</p>
<p>"Still, it was inappropriate and I will have a stern chat with Chan later." Subin says in a tone that makes Sejun fear for Chan's life. He makes a mental note to never get on Subin's bad side.</p>
<p>"Don't kill him, please." He says quickly and Subin looks at him, squinting slightly.</p>
<p>"He deserves a fate worse than death." He says gravely and Sejun swallows. Then his expression turns bright and he giggles. "I'm just joking, wow, you should see your face."</p>
<p>Sejun merely chuckles and shakes his head. He knows Subin might act all scary and menacing, deep down he's just a sweet, cute little kitty scared of making the wrong impression. They quickly make their way up to Sejun's apartment and he lets him in to sit on the couch as he gets his things ready for that night's dance practice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subin folds his legs under him as he looks around the apartment. It's messy, but not in a bad way. There are some clothes laying around and the table is half covered in random things like books, stationery and a plant. There's some paintings with religious quotes on the wall that Subin has a hard time deciphering because of the font used. They look artsy though, he likes them.</p>
<p>The kitchen has a small stack of dishes and he has half a mind to get up and start cleaning a bit for him when the door opens and two men bolt in. One of them runs straight for the couch before stopping in his track, an excitedly wagging shiba tail right behind him and ears standing up straight on his head. His mouth is hanging open in surprise as he takes in the sight of Subin on the couch. That must be Sejun's puppy friend.</p>
<p>The other man calmly closes the door behind them before turning around and pointing a finger at him. Before he can say anything, though, Subin recognizes him. "You're the creepy long dude from the square!"</p>
<p>"Creepy long dude?" He asks confused and he lowers his finger. "What?"</p>
<p>"You're the guy that was staring at me on the square the other day!" He yells at him, jumping up. He hasn't forgotten about the man he had seen right before meeting up with Sejun for the third time and finally getting to talk to him. It feels like ages ago, but it was only last Sunday that he saw him.</p>
<p>"Ohhh, he means when you were staking out for Sejun!" The puppy guy exclaims.</p>
<p>"Staking out?!" Subin asks, confused. Sejun had only mentioned waiting for him, not having someone on a stake out.</p>
<p>"You weren't supposed to be noticed!" Puppy guy accuses, completely ignoring Subin.</p>
<p>"I didn't think I was!" The tall man defends himself, holding up his hands in front of him as if to shield himself from accusations.</p>
<p>"We made eye contact!" Subin yells, really confused now.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on here?" Sejun walks into the living room. "Oh you guys arrived already." </p>
<p>"Already?! It's time to go bro!" The tall man says, stressed. "Practice starts at five!"</p>
<p>"I know, I know, but we still have half an hour to get there!" Sejun says, indignant.</p>
<p>Subin simply looks from one to the other, confused out of his mind. What just happened? His head spins slightly as he tries to keep up. So the weird tall dude from the square is Sejun's friend, who had been staking out to help Sejun find him. He rubs his temples. So he had at least been right about being watched.</p>
<p>A hand softly touches his shoulder and he looks up to see the puppy man looking at him with a concerned expression, his tail hanging still for once. "Sorry about all this, we didn't expect to see you here. You must be Subin, right?" He says as Sejun and Seungwoo argue on about being tardy.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's me, and it's okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just got confused." He says, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about his outburst. "I just saw him," he points at Seungwoo, "in the square last Sunday and he was just standing there staring at me. I felt watched, but I suppose I get it now."</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah," he scratches his neck awkwardly. "That. We suggested that, really, it's not Sejun's fault, we offered to stake out for him, because he wanted to see you again so bad. Really, we meant no harm. Seungwoo sometimes gets a bit carried away."</p>
<p>Ah, so his name is Seungwoo. "It's cool, I'm not mad, I was just a bit shocked, but you seem cool." He smiles softly and the puppy man's face lights up, his tail moving from side to side again. "I came here because Sejun asked me along to the dance practice. It'd be fun if I could take some pictures and stuff, if that's cool with you guys."</p>
<p>"Of course! That sounds like so much fun!" His words are emphasized by the increased speed of his wagging tail. It zips haphazardly through the air above the table. Subin is glad nothing breakable stands on that side.</p>
<p>"Great!" He smiles widely, genuinely looking forward to the evening. "He also asked me to film a bit, for your monitoring?"</p>
<p>"You would be willing to do that? That would be very helpful." He answers his smile with one that stretches so wide Subin worried his cheeks would hurt, but he seems unbothered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." He nods and looks around himself awkwardly, unsure of where to take the conversation next. He's saved of any awkward silences by the other two yelling out at them.</p>
<p>"Subin, we're leaving." Sejun calls for him at the same time that Seungwoo yells: "Seungsik, let's go! We're making Hanse wait!"</p>
<p>Ah, so the puppy man is called Seungsik. Funny, two Seungs. He supposes it's the same as with his two Chans. He looks between the two of them as they seem to move as though the other is their centre, the point they move around, and yet they seem to be one. It's fascinating.</p>
<p>Subin would love to capture it, but he feels it's a bit weird to be taking random pictures of people he just met without their consent, so he keeps his camera safely tucked away as he follows them out of the building and to the dance studio.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that." Sejun whispers on the way there. "They were early, I thought I had enough time to intercept them before they got to you."</p>
<p>Subin stifles a giggle. "It's fine, they're lovely, really. It's a bit of a strange first meeting, but that makes it more memorable. Are they married, by the way?" He asks and Sejun giggles.</p>
<p>"On all levels except on paper, yes." He smiles mischievously and squeezes Subin's shoulder. "I hope they're not too disgustingly clingy tonight."</p>
<p>"What, like you are right now." Seungsik turns around and puts a hand on his hip, the other still securely in one of Seungwoo's. "Stop forgetting I have dog ears. I hear everything."</p>
<p>"Sorry Sikkie." Sejun says bashfully. "I didn't forget though."</p>
<p>Subin giggles and throws an apologetic look at Seungsik, who looks just as amused as they are. They head into the building and find their way through the maze of hallways to the dressing rooms. He halts outside the door, feeling awkward about going in when he isn't the one getting changed.</p>
<p>"You can go through and already get into the studio, it's the second door, down the hall to the right. It has a big A on it." Sejun says helpfully and he does as he is told.</p>
<p>Once inside the big room with its mirrored walls, he sits down next to the door and puts his bag down. He carefully extracts the camera and checks it, to make sure it's still fine and he took everything with him that he might need. Then, he brings it to his eye and took a few shots of the room, eventually getting up and moving around. He's careful not to take too many shots, not wanting to overfill his card before the practice even starts.</p>
<p>He sets down his camera with a timer in front of one of the mirrors and runs off to stand out of the way. Right as it takes the picture of just itself in a big, empty room, the door opens and four men stumble into the room, one he doesn't recognize. The stranger sports some fluffy, grey cat ears right on top of his head and a little button nose. He's also got a few tattoos on his body, sticking out from underneath his tanktop. He supposes this is the Hanse guy they talked about earlier.</p>
<p>"Heyo." He says cheerfully, reaching a hand out to Subjn. "I'm Hanse."</p>
<p>Subin shakes his hand and smiles timidly. "Hi, I'm Subin. Nice meeting you."</p>
<p>"Likewise, Subin." He says and he bounces over to the centre of the room, where he lays the mat down that he had curled up under his arm. The others follow his example and Subin hurriedly picks up his camera. He sits back down against the wall, figuring now is not the time for pictures yet. They're only warming up.</p>
<p>After a few exercises that look so tiring Subin can almost feel his own joints ache, they clean up their mats and Subin gets back up so he can get some good angles for his pictures. The camera he's brought also has a filming option, which is a good thing, judging from the lack of filming equipment he's seen so far.</p>
<p>At first he awkwardly stands to the side, snapping shots of whoever is closest to him, but as it becomes clear that none of them are bothered by his presence, he starts moving around more, taking pictures of the dynamic poses from different angles and positions, even holding the camera high above his head to take pictures from above.</p>
<p>Most of them are of Sejun, but he finds a surprising amount of joy in capturing the others as well. All of them have a unique way of moving, one more fluid than the other, while the other might move more powerfully than the rest. He gets lost momentarily in Sejun's movements, the muscles of his body tightening and relaxing again as he smoothly moves in synch with the others. It's beautiful, really, the choreo telling the story of the song perfectly. Subin feels himself getting swept into a world he had never before really considered to be this magical.</p>
<p>He finds great joy in capturing the way Seungsik's tail and ears jump around in the dance, as well as Hanse's little cat ears, and he's disappointed when it ends too soon. The team is out of breath and sweaty. They take a moment to wipe the sweat off their faces and drink some water, and then move over to Subin.</p>
<p>They quickly scan through the pictures together, and Subin is showered in compliments as the others admire his handy work. Some of the pictures are blurry, mostly because of the fast movements, but most of them came out really well. He's especially pleased with a picture of Sejun mid-air during a jump, his eyes fierce with concentration and sweat drops flying around him.</p>
<p>"You think you can film some? Or would you rather see it again first?" Seungwoo asks, slightly out of breath still.</p>
<p>"Will it affect the amount of times you dance?" Subin asks, worried he'll force them to do more than they planned to.</p>
<p>"Nah, we'll carry on until 7, unless it doesn't go well enough, so take your time." Seungsik says sweetly.</p>
<p>"Then I'd prefer to watch one more, at least, to get more of a feel of the routine." He answers softly, feeling a bit shy. He's not very experienced with filmmaking, especially when it comes to dance, but he knows approximately which moments are important to capture individually and which should be captured as a whole. "And then I suppose I'll film a few times, so you have different angles and perspectives to look at."</p>
<p>"Look at you, sounding so professional!" Sejun coos and he gives him a quick kiss.</p>
<p>Subin blushes, feeling a bit on display, but not in a bad way. All the others are looking at them very fondly and he gets a bit of a sense of family. He finds himself hoping this new family he's found will get along well with his other families, Chan and Byung, and his relatives. "Go back to practice." He says sternly and he plops himself down on the floor as they walk back to the centre.</p>
<p>He tries his best to pay attention to all of them individually and find their key parts of the choreo, as well as the whole. It's hard, but he now has a good idea of where to be and when while filming. Of course, since he's just alone, he can't really be everywhere on time, but he has a path planned out for his first filming and he'll capture the rest on the second time. The third time will just be a simple video of the choreo as a whole.</p>
<p>He thinks about how he could totally edit them together into a pretty cool choreography video as he sets up his camera for filming. The others are already in position, looking at him to see if they should start. He gestures for them to wait a second as he gets into position as well. Then he cues for them to start, feeling like a real professional.</p>
<p>As they dance he weaves through them, focusing on the most important points of the dance. It seems to him that Sejun is the centre of the dance, but he might be biased. Sejun often dances in the middle and the others appear to focus around him, expanding the dance out from their vocal point. He manages to somehow not get in the way as he literally steps through their dance. They're all surprisingly good at ignoring his intrusion, he finds, and they never miss a beat, not even with the camera pointed directly at them.</p>
<p>"I thought you weren't used to getting filmed." He says when they take another breather and he looks at the footage.</p>
<p>"We're not," Hanse says, "we got filmed once by a highschool student that just stood against the mirrors, doing the same thing we could've had a stationary camera do, but for money."</p>
<p>"Well, then you're all naturals." He says as he watches a particularly cool moment where Hanse fixes the camera with a fierce expression. "You look awesome."</p>
<p>They all make some unintelligible, flattered noises and get back into position. Subin moves to a different starting spot and focuses the camera on Seungwoo for the start. The tall man moves surprisingly lithe. He gives the starting cue again, barely able to contain his giggles. The others seem so serious and professional, he doesn't want to pull them out of it.</p>
<p>He films more than he intended to, finding new things to shoot as he goes. It's nearly seven when they finally stop and come over to look at what Subin has captured. He shows them the best parts of each video, that he sought out during the tiny breaks in between each repetition of the routine. The one that he made of the full team dancing he shows as a whole, for their monitoring.</p>
<p>They hum and nod as they discuss the angles and finer details of all the moves and Subin listens along, fascinated. Seungwoo makes a disgruntled noise and notes that Sejun needs to work on a certain move where he gets the angle of one of his arms all wrong, and Seungsik berates Seungwoo and Hanse for making a small mistake during the same part of the dance. It's all extremely interesting to Subin, he never knew how detailed the dancers looked at their movements.</p>
<p>Sejun moves over to one corner to work on the move Seungwoo had told him to and the others move back to the middle, Seungsik helping the other two with the mistake they keep making. Subin simply watches as time ticks by and the training lasts longer than anticipated. His card is almost full again and he has the shots he wanted and they needed, so he carefully puts his camera away, before moving over to where Sejun is busy to watch him.</p>
<p>"You can go home if you want." Sejun tells him. "You're bound to be tired after such a long day."</p>
<p>"I'm good," Subin smiles. "This is very enjoyable, I like watching you."</p>
<p>"Who's the stalker now." Sejun jokes, earning himself a swat from Subin. "Joking! Joking." He quickly says and Subin backs off to let him get back to practice.</p>
<p>He watches him for a while as he tries to get the angle of his arm just right at the correct moment, repeating the same set of moves over and over. It's putting him in a trance, and his mind wanders, imagining what it would be like to see him perform professionally. And what it would be like to film that, as a professional as well. Maybe someday.</p>
<p>Finally, half an hour later than planned, Seungwoo claps his hands. "Alright that's enough for today, thank you all." He calls and they all head into the dressing room to get changed and take showers. Subin quickly shakes the image of Sejun undressing out of his head and speeds through the room to the other side, where he finds a bench to sit on.</p>
<p>Seungsik pops his head out of the room. "Sejun says it's cool if you wanna go home. We might be a while, so you'll probably be better off following that advice." He says warmly.</p>
<p>"I'm good, thanks. I'd rather walk home with you guys." He tries to be polite and include the others in that as well, but Seungsik nods knowingly, clearly not fooled.</p>
<p>"Sejun always takes the longest, but I'll try to kick his butt so he hurries." He says before popping his head back in and closing the door.</p>
<p>Subin chuckles to himself and lifts his camera out of his bag again, resolved to already delete some of the worse pictures and look through the footage some more until Sejun is done. Not long after, the door opens and Seungwoo and Seungsik walk out, hand in hand. They say their goodbyes and express their wishes to meet soon again and Seungsik apologizes for not kicking Sejun's butt hard enough apparently. Subin laughs and waves them off after getting a cheek kiss from each of them. Hanse leaves as well, after quickly ruffling Subin's hair and thanking him for his hard work.</p>
<p>It's just him and Sejun now, who is presumably still in the shower. Subin manages to hold himself back from going in there and sneaking a peek, realizing how wrong that would be. Finally, Sejun walks out, his hair still dripping from the shower. Subin smiles and jumps into his arms to kiss him, a kiss that he reciprocates happily. They walk back hand in hand, just like Seungwoo and Seungsik had, and Subin wonders briefly if they look as husbandy as the other two do. The thought makes him a bit giddy.</p>
<p>"Hey, do you want to come back to my place?" Sejun asks suddenly and Subin blushes wide-eyed, completely caught off guard. "I mean, it's not super late yet, and we can turn on the tv and grab a bite or something." He adds, looking flustered.</p>
<p>"Sounds good." Subin says, a bit too high-pitched. He clears his throat. "Especially since <em> those two </em> are still at mine." He jokes and Sejun fakes a shudder.</p>
<p>"Oof, good point." He chuckles. "My place it is then."</p>
<p>They make their way over there and soon enough find themselves cozily huddled together on the couch under some blankets, a bowl of ramen in each lap. They put on a detective drama, one that isn't too scary for Sejun's sake and they're both completely absorbed in it.</p>
<p>Sejun occasionally jumps when something that might be considered scary if you squint and put some spooky music on happens and Subin can't help but giggle at him, completely enamoured. The night goes on like this and they finish their ramen, putting their bowls away. Subin's eyes grow heavy, but he's too happy and snug to want to leave, so he rests his head on Sejun's lap, who gently strokes his head and ears. Soft purrs sound from his throat as he tries his best to focus on the screen.</p>
<p>He doesn't succeed, however, and his eyelids flutter shut. He nestles himself more info Sejun's lap and a soft "I love you" falls from his lips before his half conscious mind can stop him. He bites his lip, unable to gauge the other's response from his position. He just said the l-word, completely accidentally, but he meant it. And he can't take it back, not only because he would risk hurting Sejun's feelings, but also because he doesn't want to.</p>
<p>He wants the other to know that he's become his entire universe within the span of days, that he is the most special person in the whole world to him, but here he is, tongue-tied in his lap, waiting for him to push him away for moving too fast. He feels Sejun brace himself and lean forward. He closes his eyes tightly, waiting for that moment of harsh rejection.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sejun's breath is fanning his ear and he hears him hum a very soft "I love you too." His eyes spring open, tiredness momentarily forgotten as he turns his head to meet the other's eyes. He sees nothing but sincere adoration in them, and it makes his eyes watery. He leans up and captures his lips in a tired but passionate kiss, before letting himself drop back down in his lap, purring contently, a big smile on his face.</p>
<p>Sejun is his whole universe, and his universe has a very soft, comfortable lap. His eyes flutter closed again when Sejun tangles his fingers in his hair, threading them through it gently. The last conscious thought Subin manages before he slips into dreamland is that he is a very, very lucky kitty.</p>
<p>Sejun couldn't agree more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for making it all the way through! i had so much fun writing this, even if it did turn out a whole lot longer than i anticipated, oops :s i hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment it would make my day :3 find me on twitter @yutabugi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>